Here comes a thought
by dcgirl91
Summary: Based on the Steven Universe "Mindful Education" Angela suffers from anxiety after an incident which causes her to lose balance within herself. It's up to Elisa to help her understand what exactly is going on and how it is better to deal with it instead of avoiding the situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea after watching an episode of Steven Universe called Mindful Education. This episode stood out to me the most because I understand what both Steven and Connie went through and how hard it is to deal with it. No matter how big or small the problem was. So, I decided to make a story around this episode as well as the song. Enjoy.**

Elisa walked down the halls of Castle Wyven. She was on her way to see her friends the gargoyles. But that's not the only reason for her visit. For you see Elisa had a sparring session with Angela tonight as she always been doing for the last 6 months. Ever since Angela came to New York she felt as though her fighting skills weren't as par as the others. You couldn't really blame her since she lived in a magical island for so long and didn't need to learn any type of fighting skills. Even when her home was attacked she barely hold her own. After a bad fight with Demona Angela knew it was time for some lessons and knew exactly who to ask. She flew to Elisa's apartment and asked her for help with her fighting skills. Elisa agreed of course. So, every week Elisa would go to the castle and have sparring lessons.

Elisa couldn't help but smile at how much progress Angela has made, 'She's improved so much these past few months. She can even hold her own against the boys.' She smiled even wider, remembering the time she and Brooklyn sparred. Angela hold no punches and defeated Brooklyn with just a couple of moves.

'I couldn't have been more proud of her that day.'

Elisa turned the corner and saw Owen talking to Xanatos.

"Ah, good even Elisa. Another sparring night I see." Xanatos said.

"Yes, it is." Elisa said sharply. Though Xanatos has kept his promise not to harm the gargoyles she still didn't trust him very much.

"Well then we won't keep you waiting, come Owen." As they walked away Elisa couldn't help but notice.

"Owen, what happened to your wrist." Elisa walked up to them and saw how Owen's wrist was wrapped around in a wristband.

Owen cleared his throat, "It is nothing Ms. Maza just a freak accident. It should heal in a couple of days. By the way you will find the gargoyles in the kitchen."

"Ok…um thanks." Elisa decided to drop it and headed towards the kitchen. Once she disappears Xanatos spoke,

"Not telling her the truth, Owen."

"No, sir. There is no need. Elisa will learn what happened soon enough. Beside it is not my place to say."

"If you say so." Owen and Xanatos continued their walk in the other direction.

Elisa reached the kitchen and sure enough the clan was there; waiting for Broadway to finish making breakfast. Well, all except one that is.

"Hey guys."

"Hiya Elisa, you're just in time for breakfast." Broadway said as he flipped a pancake like a pro chief.

"Would you like to join us, lass." Hudson asked.

"I would love too but I have a sparring session with Angela. Speaking of which, where is Angela."

"She's still outside. I think something's bugging her." Brooklyn said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she's been acting strange these past couple of nights."

"How strange?"

"Nothing crazy or anything." Lex said, "But it seems as though she's distracted about something."

This concerned Elisa, "Has she said what's bugging her?"

"No, she hasn't said much about anything actually." Broadway said as he set the food on the table.

"You think she's nervous about having you watch her fight, Goliath." Lex said. A few nights ago, Goliath told Angela he was going to her sparring session. He knew that Angela has improved so much in her fighting skills but never watched her session. So, he decided to sit in and watch her, mostly for moral support.

"I doubt that, Angela would have told me." Goliath said.

"Maybe she's scared to tell you." Broadway said.

"Perhaps it's best if I don't sit in this time."

"I don't think that's a good idea Big Guy." Elisa said.

"Why not? If Goliath being there might bother her, wouldn't it be best for Goliath not to be there." Brooklyn said.

Elisa shook her head, "No, something tells me that there's more to this than meets the eye. Besides, you did promise her you'll be there. If you decided not to show up she'll be disappointed."

Goliath agreed, "Yes, you are right."

"But what about young Angela? We still need to figure out what is bothering her?" Hudson said.

"I'll talk to her after our sparring. She might feel comfortable talking to another woman about her problems." Elisa said.

"Good idea." Goliath said.

"Great, now why don't you go to the sparring room while I go get Angela so we can get started." Elisa and Goliath headed in their different direction while everyone else enjoyed their breakfast.

Outside, Angela was sitting on the ledge looking at the city. She knew Elisa would be coming by for their usually session. Normally, she would be excited about it. There aren't any other females to hang out and talk to in the castle besides Fox. However, she's busy taking care of Alex and helping Xanatos run the company. Which made her feel lonely at times. But ever since she asked Elisa to teach her how to fight it became a special bonding time for her and Elisa. She loved every minute of it. But tonight, she didn't want to see Elisa or have a sparring lesson. All she wanted to do was sit here and look at the city.

'I can't do that to Elisa though. She's given up her free time to teach me. It would be rude of me to cancel the lesson. I'll just suck it up and hopefully it will go by fast.' She sighed as she continued to look at the city.

"Lovely night, isn't it." Angela turned and saw Elisa standing behind her.

"Yeah, it sure is." She turned her view back to the city. Elisa concern began to grow. She walked up to her, leaning up against the ledge.

"You know, your father is really excited to see you practice your fighting skills. He knows how much you've improved"

"Right…. yeah."

'Ok, something is definitely bothering her.' Elisa thought. "Come on, we have a special lesson tonight."

This caught Angela attention, "Oh, do I need something for this lesson."

"Nope, just yourself. Come on, we don't want to keep your father waiting." Angela hopped off the ledge as Elisa led the way to the sparring room.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela and Elisa made their way to the sparring room. Before Elisa would take Angela to a secluded location without being seen. On rainy days, they would practice at the clock tower. However, when Xanatos gave the clan back their home he provided them a sparring room for them to use. Once they enter the room Goliath was there, sitting comfortably at one of the benches. He'd been thinking about the conversation they had in the kitchen.

'I do hope my presence here doesn't distract Angela. Maybe being here is a mistake. But I cannot leave now. I don't want her to believe I don't support her. I'll just talk to her before they start. It might ease her nerves.' When he saw, them walking his direction he stood.

"Angela, may I speak with you for a moment." Goliath said.

"Of course, Father." Elisa walked to the floor mat to give them some privacy. Angela and Goliath sat on the bench.

"Is there something wrong father?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to say how proud I am in your fighting skills. You've improved so much these past few months. I know that I haven't been able to support you as much as I wanted to but I do hope that me being here shows you how much I care."

Angela smile at her father, "Father, thank you. I'm glad that you're here. I know that you care about me and I understand that you couldn't come see me sooner. After all, we have a city to protect. You're here now and that's what's important."

"Yes, and I am glad to be here. Now go kick some butt out there."

"Yes, father." Goliath gave her a hug before she went off to the floor mat.

"Alright Angela, you ready."

"Ready." Angela took her fighting stance. Elisa did as well.

"Ready…and go." They ran towards each other and began to fight. They dodge, punch, kick giving their all. Goliath watched with intensity. He was in all at how well they moved together. He was very proud indeed.

'Their fighting skills are incredible. I'm not surprised by Elisa skills but Angela…her skills are in par with mine. Angela has come a long way; surpassing the trio in a long run.'

As their lesson continued Angela got the upper hand, 'Alright, time to finish the job.' Angela charged at Elisa and just as she was about to strike the image in front of her changed. It wasn't Elisa she was about to strike but someone else. Someone she didn't want to hurt again.

"I'm sorry!" Angela lost her balance and fail hard on the floor mat.

"Angela!" Elisa and Goliath quickly went to her side.

"What happened?" Goliath asked. Angela didn't say anything.

"Angela…"

"Argh! Just leave me alone!" Angela ran out of the room.

"Angela wait!" But she didn't listen. Goliath was about to follow her but Elisa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on Big Guy, let me talk to her."

"But- "

"Trust me. This is something Angela might not be comfortable talking with you." She then gave Goliath a smile, "Besides this is part of her lesson today."

Goliath smile back at her, "I do trust you, Elisa. And I know you will find out what's wrong."

"I will." With that Elisa ran off to look for Angela and she knew exactly where to look.

Meanwhile, Angela sat on the ledge of the Highest tower of the castle. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the spar room.

'I can't believe that happened. I thought that if I ignore it then it wouldn't bother me so. But that didn't work. Oh, father must think I'm a total loser after that fall. I'm so embarrassed now.' Angela buried her head into her hand.

"This seat taken." Angela look up and saw Elisa smiling at her. She just shook her head no and scoot over a bit. Elisa took a sit and looked at the city.

"It's a nice view, isn't it? I can see why you like coming here so much."

"Yeah…" They sat there in silence for a while. Elisa wanted to give Angela a chance to collect her thoughts before asking her what happened. She could tell that she was in very deep in thought.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Huh"

"You want to talk about what's been eating you."

"I…umm…" Angela didn't know how to tell Elisa what happened. Seeing, how nervous she was getting Elisa placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetie whatever it is I promise you I'll help you along the way. And we'll keep it between us for now. Ok."

Angela nodded, "Ok." She took a deep breath, "I did something terrible a few nights ago, and…I don't know what to do. I've tried to ignore it but it's not working."

"That doesn't sound like you Angela. What exactly happened?"

She looked down before speaking, "I beat someone up."

"During your portal?"

She shook her head, "No, here in the castle."

"What?"

"It was by accident I swear. I was walking down the hallway listening to music. Suddenly someone bumped into me; I was so startled that my training instinct kicked in. I just sort of reacted. I was so embarrassed I just…ran away."

"Angela things like this can happen. Just like you said it was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt Owen the way you did."

"Wait?! How did you- "

"When I was walking up to meet you I bumped into Owen and Xanatos. I saw his wrist and asked him what happened."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much just that it was a freak accident. None to worry about."

Angela sighed, "I just…feel so horrible about it. I've tried so hard not to think about but it's not working."

Hearing this Elisa put two and two together, "Is that why you fumbled in the spar room?"

"Yea…I saw Owen's face instead and I panicked."

"I see." After hearing, everything she needed to hear Elisa knew what to do next. She quickly got off the ledge.

"Elisa, what's wrong?"

She smiled at the young gargoyle, "Let's go on a little trip." Angela gave her a confusing look.

"Just trust me."

"Ok…" Angela hopped off the ledge and bent down slightly so Elisa can climb on.

"Ready." Making sure she was secured Angela hopped onto the ledge and leaped into the air; not knowing where they were going.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela, carrying Elisa on her back, glided through the city. Angela was curious as to where they were going.

'Elisa hasn't said a word as to where we are going.' Although Elisa told her the direction to head towards she hasn't specifically said the name of the location. Her curiosity grew when she saw how they were leaving the city behind.

"Elisa, where exactly are we going?"

"That's a surprise. Don't worry though were getting close."

"If you say so." Angela and Elisa glided some more until they heard a sound coming from a distance.

'Waves, I can hear them. Are we near the ocean?' Sure, enough Angela spotted the ocean not too far from them.

"Elisa, the ocean is that where we're headed."

She nodded, "Yup, why don't you land near the water." Angela did as she was told and glided towards the ocean. When they landed, Angela couldn't believe how beautiful and calm the beach was.

"Wow, this place is incredible and the sky is so clear here. I can even see the stars."

Elisa smile at the young gargoyle, "Yeah, this place is amazing."

"Where did you find this place?"

"Actually, my mom brought me here when I was 16. I was going through some tough times and I struggled to deal with it. I didn't like to talk to anyone about my problem so I kept it all inside. One day, my mom noticed how close I was to my breaking point so she drove me all the way out here to clear my head. She helped me clear my mind of everything that was bothering me. So, whenever I'm having a tough time with something I come here to clear my head. And that's why I brought you here."

"Do you think that being here will help me clear my head?"

"I know it will." Elisa sat comfortably on the sand.

"Take a seat, Angela." She did as she was told and sat in front of her.

"Now then, I know how much anxiety and fear you have for hurting Owen the way you did."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I know what I did was an accident and I tried not to think about but it's not working. And now it's affecting the way I fight. I second guess myself and can only see the hurt surprised look on Owens face. I don't know what to do."

"Let me tell you something, Angela. Fighting is more than just physical aspect. The mind also plays an important role while fighting."

Angela was confused, "What do you mean?"

"When it comes to fighting there needs to be a sense of balance with the body and mind. If there's an imbalance your fighting will lose the touch of reality. You will see things that are not there which eventually cause you to fall apart. If one of you is falling apart, whether it is your body or mind your fighting will fall apart as well."

"I see."

Elisa continued, "To find balance you need to understand your feelings. In order to understand your feelings, you must see them clearly without fear and running from them."

"See them clearly?"

"Exactly."

"But how do I see them clearly?"

"I'll show you." Elisa sat up and place her hands together to form a circle with her thumbs touching. Angela look at Elisa with curiosity before doing the same thing.

"Now then I want you to close your eyes."

Angela hesitated at first but eventually closed her eyes.

"Clear your mind. Take a deep breath in and out."

Angela did a she was told, hoping it will clear her mind.

"Good and remember here in darkness everything's ok. Listen to the sound of the waves and let them far away. Here comes a thought."

Angela listen carefully to everything Elisa said. She clears her mind and listen to the waves.

'The waves sound so peacefully. I can hear them falling and rising. But what did Elisa mean by here comes a thought.' As if Elisa heard her question she began to answer.

"Angela, I want to take a moment and think of just flexibility, love and trust."

"Flexibility, love and trust?"

"Yes, those three things will help you understand the balance you need."

"Alright" Angela took another deep breath, "Flexibility, love and trust."

Elisa smile as she continued, "Here comes a thought that might alarm you. What someone said and how it harmed you. Something you said that failed to be charming. Things that you said are suddenly swarming."

As Angela listen to each word Elisa spoke she could see the insecurity and anxiety she felt the day of the incident. She could see herself sitting on the ground. Suddenly a butterfly flew in front of her. The butterfly then landed on her talon. Angela felt ashamed and sadness coming from the butterfly. But then a swarm of butterflies flew all around her. She began to get nervous and anxious. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. She then heard Elisa's voice.

"You start to lose sight, you start to lose touch. All these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse you, that I might lose you."

Angela watched as the butterflies swirled around her. She became frighten, she didn't understand why. All she wanted was for the butterflies to leave her be, but all they did was swirl around. Then something happened. The butterflies swirled together to create a giant version on itself. Angela was shock to see the events that happened repeats itself. Angela hated it so much.

Elisa could see Angela shaking a bit. She understood what was happening.

'She's having the same experience as I did.' Elisa knew how to calm her.

"Angela, I want you to take a moment to remind yourself, take a moment to find yourself, take a moment to ask yourself if this is how you fall apart?"

Angela listen to her question, 'Is this really how I fall apart? It can't be.'

"Angela, this is not how you fall apart. It's ok, you have nothing to fear. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm here. I will always be here to help you. No matter, how big or small the situation is, I'm here, I'm here, I'm here."

When Angela heard those words, tears fell down her cheeks. She knew that what Elisa said was true.

'She's right. As long as Elisa or anyone is with me I can face anything.'

Angela smiled realizing what Elisa has been telling her. Elisa saw the smile and couldn't help but smile too.

"It was just a thought." Angela said, "And it's ok. We've got nothing to fear, because I'm here, I'm here, I'm here."

"And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought." They said together, "It's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok. We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by from here, from here, from here."

"Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust." Angela said, "Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust." In her mind the last butterfly disappear and her smile grew bigger.

Angela opened her eyes.

"How do you feel, Angela?"

"I feel better. At peace. I spent all this time feeling bad instead of doing something about it. I spent most of the time trying not to think about it and that just made everything worse. Now that I have a clear head I know what I need to do."

"I'm glad. And it will also help you with your fighting too."

"Yeah." They both got up and bushed the sand off them.

"Elisa, I can't thank you enough. You really help me. I feel as though I understand myself more."

"I knew this was something you needed." Angela gave Elisa a big hug.

"Ha-ha Angela, I'm…gonna need…to breath."

Angela let her go and blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry."

"It's alright. I did the exact same thing to my mom when she helped me."

Elisa looked at her watch, "Whoa, it's getting late. We better head back before your father has a heart attack."

"Ha-ha alright."

Angela and Elisa walk up a small cliff since Angela needed some height in order to glide home. As they climb there was something bugging Angela since they got here.

'Elisa said that her mother brought her here when she was younger. I wonder why? Maybe I should ask.'

"Elisa."

"Yeah?"

"Um, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Angela became nervous, 'Maybe I shouldn't ask. It might be too personal.'

"Angela?"

"Um, yes."

"You said you wanted to ask me something?"

Angela stop walking, not sure how to ask her, "Well, you said that your mother brought you here when you were younger. I was just wondering…"

"Why my mother brought me here." She said.

"If it's too personal you don't have to tell, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's ok. To be honest I'm glad you asked."

"Why?"

"Well, in a way what you experience is parallel to what I experience."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see when I was sixteen I was at the park bench reading a book. It was one of my favorites. Anyways, I was so focus on the book I didn't realize some one was standing behind me. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly went to defends mode and grabbed the persons' hand, twisted it and flipped him over. It was a move my dad taught me. He landed hard on the ground. Unfortunately, the person I end up flipping was my dad."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I didn't realize it was him until he was on the ground. I helped him up but only to discover that he was bleeding from the back of the head."

"Oh dear."

"He hit the ground a lot harder than I thought. I call 911 and went straight to the hospital. He ended with a small concussion and a sprain wrist. I felt terrible for doing that to him. I tried to apologize to him but I was afraid to go anywhere near him. All I could see was me hurting him. I did everything I could to ignore it. I told myself if I don't think it than I will be ok. I didn't even talk about it either. But all it did was make things worse. My mom knew I was on the verge of breaking so she brought me here. The sound of the waves, the view, and the mediation helped me clear my mind and understand as to why I felt the way I did and how to let it go. She knew I needed a place and space to clear it all. She even gave me the same speech I gave you."

"Wow." Angela couldn't believe the story she heard.

'It's so like mine but also different. At the end, everything she went through only made her stronger.'

"Your mom is amazing Elisa just like you."

"Thanks. You're amazing too Angela." She smiled as they continued to climb the small cliff. Once they reached the top Angela bends down slightly like before. Elisa hop right on and secure herself.

"Ready?"

"Let's go." Angela open her wings and leaped into the air, heading back home. As they glide back Angela reflected on what she experienced.

'Everything I did today, made me understand who I am and how strong I can be. As long as I have someone with me I can conquer anything. No matter what, it will be ok because it was just a thought and all I need to do is think of flexibility, love and trust. Everything will be ok in the end.'

The end.


End file.
